


Un soir à la bibliothèque

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: Le jeudi soir, Alex Danvers aime profiter de la nocturne proposée par la bibliothèque de l'université. Mais sa tranquillité ne sera peut-être pas de longue durée...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a quelques années, Smallville m'avait séduite au point de me lancer dans les fanfictions. Après des années d'écriture - et surtout la fin de la série, j'avais peu à peu délaissé l'écriture...   
> Supergirl a réitéré l'exploit au centuple. Je trépigne à chaque nouvel épisode et mon crush pour Maggie et Alex surpasse de loin tous mes crushs.  
> Je me suis donc replongée dans l'écriture avec passion. Mon projet : refaire un challenge 30 baisers Sanvers. Premier thème : la bibliothèque. J'espère que vous aurez au temps de plaisir de le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Alex Danvers pénétra dans la bibliothèque. La plupart des étudiants étaient en train de refermer leurs livres et de récupérer leurs notes de cours. Elle salua la bibliothécaire du rez-de-chaussée, Anna, et s'aventura dans les étages. Au troisième, elle réveilla un élève endormi sur sa table – ou plus particulièrement sur un recueil de pensées de Nietzsche. Il ronflait. Avait-on idée de dormir dans une bibliothèque et pire encore de ronfler ? Un lit moelleux était bien plus agréable non ?

Son périple devait l'amener au onzième étage, aussi, elle ne s'attarda pas en le voyant grommeler qu'il voulait dormir en paix.

Le jeudi était devenu son jour préféré. C'était bien simple, depuis que la bibliothécaire avait proposé une nocturne pour les élèves qui désiraient travailler au calme sans se retrouver avec les groupes d'élèves venus pour des exposés à préparer, Alex passait systématiquement sa soirée là. Elle mangeait un repas avec sa sœur et ses amis dans le petit restaurant universitaire à deux pas de là et tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le cinéma ou les bars étudiants, elle rejoignait son antre favorite.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu glaner comme informations auprès d'Anna, ils étaient une dizaine d'étudiants en master à profiter de cette soirée ainsi que quelques élèves plus jeunes. Il fallait dire que la concurrence des bars et de leurs happy hours était particulièrement dure. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Le calme était réconfortant, propice à l'étude et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de sa colocataire. Cat Grant était doctorante et était inépuisable sur les sujets journalistiques. Elle préparait une thèse sur les femmes journalistes et son étude approfondie de Nellie Bly devenait littéralement épuisante pour Alex. Éviter la blondinette un jour semaine était donc bien méritée et préservait leur bonne entente.

Enfin arrivée à son étage, elle s'installa à sa table préférée. On y avait une belle vue sur l'université à travers les baies vitrées mais c'était le toit en verre qui avait toute son attention. La luminosité ambiante réduisait en grande partie l'attrait de ce toit mais à la fermeture des lieux, Anna avait l'habitude d'éteindre les lumières en ne laissant que celles parcourant les escaliers et Alex pouvait profiter de cinq minutes pour observer les étoiles.

Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, un de ses rêves était de passer une nuit dans cette bibliothèque.

L'ainée des Danvers attrapa un livre dans la section qu'elle parcourait – le titre semblait totalement aberrant par rapport au thème de son mémoire de fin d'étude et cela pouvait peut-être l'aider à mieux cerner les incompréhensions de la société à ce sujet – et s'installa. Comme elle l'avait spéculé, ce livre était bourré de fautes et d'inepties, c'était clair et net, mais il mettait particulièrement bien en évidence les raisons pour lesquelles son mémoire serait utile à la recherche en général.

Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa lecture et elle ne put qu'observer l'arrivée d'une petite brunette qui transportait au bas mot une vingtaine de livres. Ils étaient empilés de manière précaire et Alex la fixa un instant. Devait-elle aller l'aider et risquer de lui faire peur ou devait-elle simplement regarder et espérer qu'elle arrive à bon port ?

Son dilemme ne dura pas. La pile de livres s'effondra rapidement et la brunette semblait hésiter entre rire et larmes.

\- Et m…

\- Attends, je t'aide.

Alex Danvers aimait la tranquillité. Elle appréciait les bibliothèques vides de toute présence humaine et elle aimait encore plus étudier en paix.

Mais quelque chose lui disait d'aider cette inconnue. Sa sœur lui avait encore répété 'si tu ne trouves personne autour de toi pour agir en faisant le bien, fais le toi-même'. Kara était l'être le plus gentil du monde et elle avait un effet très bénéfique sur son ainée. De temps en temps du moins.

\- Non, laisse, c'est de ma faute, je… » Voyant que l'étudiante aux cheveux bruns tirant vers le roux qui lui faisait face ne daignait pas arrêter de l'aider, elle sembla se résigner et se pencha pour ramasser un code d'économie et un autre de droit. « Merci.

\- Tu veux t'installer où ? Demanda Alex avec un sourire.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pire encore, elle était certaine que Kara aurait un grand sourire niais en la voyant. Kara était une personne solaire, avec des sourires immenses qui donnaient envie de sourire à son tour. Mais là, c'était bien son sourire à elle qui faisait sourire l'inconnue.

\- Une table me semble être le meilleur choix. Des conseils sur la meilleure table de cet étage ? Plaisanta la petite brunette.

\- La mienne, bien entendu.

Un rire cristallin emplit la pièce et Alex dut se retenir vivement de ne pas intimer l'ordre de garder le silence dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu allais me dire de faire moins de bruit, non ? Tu as froncé les sourcils et je suis certaine que tu allais me le dire. Tu te rends compte que cette bibliothèque est déserte, n'est-ce pas ? A part le ronfleur et les quelques couples qui se bécotent.

Elle avait un large sourire qui dévoilait ses fossettes. Alex était rouge de confusion, tenta de nier et abandonna directement cette idée lorsque son vis-à-vis rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. J'ai passé plus de temps en journée à réclamer le silence qu'à étudier. Ça laisse des traces. Mais je me soigne. Je ne viens que lorsqu'il n'y a presque personne.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai voulu étudier un peu ce matin au deuxième étage. Les philosophes sont des vraies pipelettes.

Tout en parlant, elles rapatriaient les derniers livres sur la table qu'occupait Alex.

\- Bon choix si tu veux souffrir. Quoique, essaie un jour le quatrième étage. Des journalistes. Tu peux être certaine que si des étudiants en sciences politiques passent par-là, c'est une guerre ouverte qui s'engage. J'avoue que je suis restée juste pour vérifier s'il n'y allait pas y avoir des morts.

\- Oh, intéressant. Je dois faire une étude anthroposociologique sur les lieux de conflits, ça pourrait être un bon sujet. Et ça me ferait gagner des points d'originalité. Merci.

\- De rien. N'oublie pas ton casque en tout cas. Et un drapeau blanc si tu veux traverser la ligne de front. Tu es en criminologie ?

\- Correct. Et tu es en…

Tous les livres étaient désormais en sécurité sur la table et la brunette s'était assise sur la table pour papoter. La future criminologue attrapa le livre qui était ouvert pour en vérifier le titre. Elle haussa un sourcil et semblait lutter contre un beau fou rire.

\- Je suis en bio-ingénierie. Rien à voir donc avec ce livre, enfin si, mais disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Tu l'as vraiment trouvé ici ? Sérieusement ? 'Les aliens et le voyage spacio-temporel' ? Dans une bibliothèque aussi respectable ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait les mémoires d'un vieux trappeur dans le nord du Canada… Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'ils auraient ça en stock ?

Vraiment, cette fille avait un rire communicatif.

\- J'espère que non. Et oui, pour ce livre, il vient bien d'ici. Je le lisais pour critiquer ses théories. Je faisais une pause en fait et c'était juste pour m'occuper un peu et… je raconte bien trop de trucs que pour être crédible. Oui. C'est sûr que là je perds toute crédibilité... Mais à ma décharge, ce livre était tellement ridicule que je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Mon mémoire aborde les nouvelles technologies et je fais des analogies avec les théories farfelues de la science-fiction. Alex Danvers, bavarde et fan de théories absurdes. Finit-elle par se présenter.

\- Maggie Sawyer. Optimiste et relectrice potentielle de ton mémoire. Je veux lire ce truc. Ça semble passionnant.

\- Tu sais, c'est très technique et je doute que ça soit intéressant à lire…

\- J'adore lire des trucs d'intellos. Je suis certaine que je pourrai apprendre l'un ou l'autre truc. Par contre, je dois vraiment finir un essai, on devrait peut-être…

Alex regardait sa nouvelle connaissance sans comprendre. Puis, avisant qu'elle désignait la table sur laquelle elle était assise, elle comprit que Maggie voulait travailler. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Alex n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler. Cette fille était vraiment chouette en fait. Elle n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi longue avec quelqu'un depuis un long moment. Oh, il y avait bien Kara et ses amis mais se faire de nouveaux amis était et bien… une nouveauté.

Elles s'installèrent face à face, une pile de livres pour les séparer et dans un premier temps, aucune d'elle ne parvint vraiment à se concentrer. Maggie fixait Alex. Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer mais elle se sentait bien avec elle. Et cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'elle la trouvait absolument splendide.

C'était idiot.

Il était très probable, voir presque certain, qu'Alex devait être hétérosexuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas… Quoique, fantasmer un instant sur quelque chose d'impossible ne devait pas être si mal que ça. Tout en prenant des notes Alex avait tendance à tirer légèrement la langue et à humecter ses lèvres.

D'accord, cette soirée allait être longue et son essai n'allait pas du tout avancer. Elle baissa les yeux sur son livre pour constater qu'il était à l'envers.

\- Sawyer, atterris. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, elle était vraiment impossible parfois.

Alex releva la tête.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Oh non, rien, ne fais pas attention à moi. Nous autres, les criminologues, nous sommes tous un peu. Un peu. Voilà, c'est ça. Nous sommes un peu. Je me tais.

Alex ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait finir par avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques à ce rythme. Maggie semblait distraite aussi. Leurs travaux allaient vraiment être laborieux ce soir. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose au sujet de cette fille qui empêchait la bioingénieur de se concentrer.

Une heure passa pourtant. Maggie était tombée sur un article de loi fiscale qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante pour coffrer un mafieux insaisissable mais depuis Al Capone, les criminels soignaient leur comptabilité. C'était pourtant passionnant d'écrire un essai sur les techniques détournées pour coffrer un suspect.

Un paquet de bonbons passa soudain dans son champ de vision et elle redressa la tête pour admirer Alex Danvers, la délinquante de la bibliothèque centrale de l'université de National City. Faignant d'être offusquée, Maggie la gronda mais son sourire démentait probablement en grande partie son propos :

\- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de manger et de boire en ces lieux ? Tu veux que j'étudie ton comportement criminel ?

\- Tant que tu n'as pas prêté serment de respecter la loi, tu es tranquille non ?

\- Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi…

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir un de ces alléchants bonbons ?

\- Vile tentatrice.

Cette affirmation valait tant pour les bonbons que pour la moue qu'Alex arborait et qui donnait envie à Maggie de l'embrasser. Elle était vraiment en train d'envisager une tentative d'approche avec la rouquine qui lui faisait face. Elle piocha dans le paquet et prit quelques bonbons.

\- Je ne finirai jamais ce soir.

Maggie désignait la pile de livres devant elle.

\- Ni demain. Clairement. Ces livres sont vraiment trop passionnants, je le crains. A part peut-être le code d'économie. Celui-là devrait-être brulé.

\- Bonne déduction, Sawyer. Et parler d'autodafé dans une bibliothèque ? Tu es vraiment plus criminelle que moi. Anna pourrait te pendre dans les archives pour un tel affront.

\- Ton support me fait chaud au cœur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Annonça Alex qui était définitivement très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle amie.

Maggie lui fit son sourire tout en fossettes et Alex sentit son estomac faire un mouvement brusque. Comment diable pouvait-elle juste se sentir ainsi avec juste un sourire ? Diable, elle n'avait jamais cette impression d'être là où elle devait être au moment opportun. Mais ici, tout semblait… naturel. Et c'était déconcertant. Très agréable mais déconcertant.

De son côté, la criminologue n'en menait pas large. Elle était un peu patraque en arrivant à la bibliothèque. Elle venait de croiser son ex avec sa nouvelle petite-amie et le simple fait de les voir ensemble avait eu un effet dévastateur sur ses nerfs. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Non, non. Pas du tout. Kalya et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Et leur rupture avait été explosive. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait aucune intention de remettre ça avec l'étudiante en histoire. Si elle était bouleversée, c'était bien à cause des explications plus que loufoques que Kalya lui avait fournies à l'époque. Elle avait été jusqu'à la traiter de sociopathe, bon sang ! Maggie savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une sociopathe. Revoir la grande blonde avait réellement mis à mal sa confiance en elle.

Mais sa soirée venait de s'améliorer de la meilleure des manières. Alex Danvers semblait être à la fois drôle, serviable et diablement adorable. Et bien qu'elle doutait toujours réellement que cette fille puisse être du même bord qu'elle, la jeune criminologue voulait pousser outrageusement loin le flirt. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle dans son appartement et regretter de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir rosir et avoir l'impression pendant quelques instants que tout était possible. Alex Danvers devait-être absolument renversante quand elle rougissait. Maggie était prête à mettre sa main au feu.

\- Oh, ne crois pas ça, je pense que le plaisir est vraiment partagé.

Voilà, elle avait poussé sa voix et son regard juste assez pour la faire rougir et c'était probablement maintenant à Maggie de se blâmer. Cette fille était vraiment adorable avec les joues roses et un sourire timide. Elle essaya de se rattraper en la taquinant, histoire de ne pas pousser le flirt trop loin, trop vite.

\- Mais tu me protègerais de la gardienne de ces lieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. Oui. Lui répondit Alex après un instant de réflexion.

Maggie commençait vraiment à se sentir très à l'aise et très intéressée. Son envie de l'embrasser ne semblait pas se calmer. Pire encore, elle augmentait.

\- Et donc, tu veux rentrer dans la police ?

Le changement de sujet n'était ni subtil ni discret mais Alex se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était gênée de voir le regard que Maggie lui lançait. Elle semblait… intéressée ? Non, c'était impossible. Ridicule. Alex n'intéressait jamais personne. Elle hésitait réellement entre fuir à toute jambe ou passer la nuit à discuter avec cette inconnue. Si Kara venait à apprendre qu'elle avait parlé avec quelqu'un au lieu de bosser son mémoire… Elle allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il fallait dire que cela aurait été de bonne guerre. Alex n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis. C'était la plupart du temps des amis de Kara qui finissaient par devenir ses amis aussi. Mais là, faire la connaissance de quelqu'un au lieu de travailler – elle qui ne jurait que par l'investissement dans ses études et les mentions – c'était une fameuse nouveauté.

\- Oui. Envie de sauver le monde, de rendre justice, la vraie, pas celle corrompue que vendent les journaux. J'ai envie de faire la différence.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas te présenter ma coloc. Ou de te la présenter. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Vous pourriez bien vous entendre comme vous détester en fait. Cat est une future doctorante journaliste et elle veut bâtir un empire de presse. Littéralement. Elle veut tout changer pour que le monde soit plus au courant des magouilles et tout ça.

\- Et bien, avec autant d'ambition, elle a encore le temps d'aller en cours et de manger ?

\- Étrangement oui et je confesse qu'elle me fait souvent le coup du 'ramène-moi à manger, hop, hop, hop'.

Son imitation n'était probablement pas la meilleure et devait ridiculiser un peu Cat. Ce qui n'était pas son intention première. Mais voir Maggie éclater de rire valait largement la peine et elle offrirait un dessert à sa colocataire demain pour se faire pardonner pour cette piètre imitation. Ce qui était une bonne excuse pour continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Vous devriez en fait fonder un club et révolutionner un peu le monde. Ça serait extrêmement intéressant même si ce serait un peu flippant de vous savoir en charge du monde. Vous pourriez imposer de nouvelles lois et nous proposer des articles révolutionnaires. Ou autoriser les bonbons dans les bibliothèques pour les étudiants qui le méritent.

Elle agitait son paquet et Maggie attrapa une nouvelle poignée en riant à ses dires.

\- Pendant que toi, tu t'amuserais à enfoncer et ridiculiser d'innocents écrivains rêveurs et leurs livres tels que 'Les aliens et le voyage spacio-temporel'. Je devrais te mettre en garde à vue avant que tu ailles lui briser le cœur à ce pauvre homme.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais pas lui briser le cœur, un alien mécontent le fera bien avant moi.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que s'il arrive du mal à cet homme, je te soupçonnerai directement ?

\- Et tu m'arrêteras surement ici, vu que je passe tous mes jeudis soirs à la bibliothèque et que je compte continuer comme ça pour toute la durée de mes études ?

Maggie pouvait clairement voir la perche qui lui était tendue. C'était peut-être innocent dans la bouche d'Alex mais Maggie avait une furieuse envie de flirter avec elle.

\- Serais-tu en train de brouiller les pistes en m'invitant à te rejoindre tous les jeudis pour veiller à ton alibi ?

\- Peut-être ?

Alex avait répondu spontanément. C'était extrêmement perturbant de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle flirtait avec cette fille. Mince, elle n'avait pas eu de véritable rencart depuis… d'accord, elle n'allait pas vraiment compter les années – pourtant nombreuses – qui la séparait de sa dernière tentative de se trouver un amoureux – tentative soldée par un échec cuisant.

Mais Maggie était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir. C'était une fille, une fille sublime, fallait-il le préciser, et elle ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle pensait vouloir chez un partenaire potentiel. Elle ne se pensait pas homosexuelle de plus. Mais il y avait quelque chose de totalement… irrésistible chez elle. Et Alex était en train de se poser un tas de questions. Toutes plus existentielles les unes que les autres.

Cat et elle avaient mis plus de six mois à s'apprivoiser – grâce à Kara par-dessus le marché – et là, elle se faisait une amie en une poignée d'heures ? C'était peut-être ça l'évidence qu'elle avait raté toutes ces années… Son instinct ne pouvait pas se tromper. A moins que…

\- C'est très tentant, mais je doute vraiment que l'on travaille efficacement à deux. Tu me détournes du droit chemin, Danvers.

\- Et toi du mien. A bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas que tu allais réellement passer ta soirée à étudier vingt bouquins de la taille de l'Everest. Ton optimisme est irréfléchi, non ?

\- Et tes aliens ne me semblent pas vraiment tip-top pour tes études.

Maggie avait juste envie de lui clouer le bec en l'embrassant. Au lieu de cela, elle lui tira la langue. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas anodin. Elle appréciait vraiment leur discussion, ce flirt était étrangement rafraichissant et elle n'avait plus aucune envie de travailler. Si elle devait être honnête, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de faire semblant de travailler alors qu'elle ne ferait désormais que reluquer du coin de l'œil sa nouvelle connaissance. Alex avait vraiment de très jolis yeux.

\- Mes aliens, comme tu dis, sont très en phase avec mes études. Je ne trouve aucune idée logique pour étayer mon affirmation alors, fie toi à mes mots. Simplement.

\- Je devrais donc te croire sur paroles ?

\- Exactement Sawyer. Ne le fais pas dans quelques années avec de dangereux psychopathes. Juste avec moi.

Alex ne se reconnaissait pas à flirter ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à flirter et elle n'aurait même pas réussi si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Donc, les jolies filles rencontrées dans les bibliothèques le soir sont dignes de confiance, c'est ce que tu me prétends ? Demanda Maggie avec un sourire qui frôlait le rire.

\- Pas toutes. Juste moi.

Alex mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de flirter outrageusement à renfort d'un clin d'œil en plus ! Il était inutile de dire que ce n'était qu'une simple petite discussion, la tension était palpable et elle rêvait d'embrasser cette fille. Elle. Avait. Envie. De. L'embrasser. L'embrasser ! Elle rougit en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas nié être une jolie fille. C'était là-dessus qu'elle avait envie d'arguer, et de dire que non elle n'était pas jolie. Maggie avait insinué qu'elle était jolie et cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens maintenant qu'elle le réalisait. Elle avait envie d'être jolie aux yeux de la brunette. Et de l'embrasser. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et fixa la table. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

La future criminologue perçut vite le changement d'attitude d'Alex. Pourquoi semblait-elle si gênée ? Maggie eut peur un instant que la jeune femme ait perçu que leur discussion était désormais un flirt et elle le regrettait amèrement ? Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait à l'aise l'instant d'avant… devait-elle dire ou faire quelque chose pour rectifier le tir ?

\- Euh, et bien, j'en prends bonne note. Mais je t'ai à l'œil. Juste au cas où.

'J'espère bien'. C'était ça que l'ainée Danvers avait envie de répliquer. Mais elle hésitait. Vraiment. Pourquoi paniquait-elle maintenant ? Le courant passait bien. Maggie pouvait rester son amie et Alex se ferait bien à l'idée qu'elle ne l'embrasserait jamais. Une fois que son envie serait tassée – dans six mois vu le niveau de son envie actuelle - et qu'elle ne fantasmerait plus du tout sur son sourire ravageur.

Et puis mince. Elle avait déjà tout chamboulé dans sa soirée. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien continuer et voir ce qui allait se passer, non ? Au pire, elle aurait un refus catégorique et un regard outré. Ce qui était bien peu en comparaison aux regrets qu'elle aurait si elle ne faisait rien.

Elle avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste par curiosité ou par attrait scientifique, elle voulait juste ressentir ces lèvres contre les siennes. Et apprendre à connaitre Maggie. Ses goûts, ses dégoûts, ce qui la faisait rire et si elle était chatouilleuse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre devant son audace, elle se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner du courage – ce qui n'était pas vraiment très efficace quand de grands yeux bruns la fixaient avec attention.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas me garder à l'œil.

C'était un début. Peut-être pas vraiment très explicite cependant mais cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Non, en fait, cette fille lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'elle pensait réellement ne jamais ressentir. Son dernier rencart avait été un échec du début à la fin. Elle ne le trouvait pas mignon, il n'était pas intéressant et il se prenait pour le centre du monde. Cela avait atroce et elle n'avait même pas coupé court en prétextant que son chat l'attendait à la maison – et elle n'aurait pas vraiment menti vu que Cat pouvait être effectivement à l'appartement.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Ah oui, elle paniquait. Heureusement, Maggie semblait ne pas le remarquer ou du moins n'avait fait aucun commentaire si elle l'avait vu.

La criminologue se demandait de son côté ce qui se passait dans la tête de la fille qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait déterminée. Comme si elle venait de se fixer une ligne directrice et qu'elle comptait la suivre coute que coute. Un peu incertaine mais heureuse de voir qu'Alex insinuait qu'elle avait envie de la revoir, Maggie lui proposa un deal.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, cela sera notre petit rituel désormais. La visite de la bibliothèque le jeudi, juste pour te garder à l'œil. Tu peux choisir si les discussions sont autorisées. Ou dois-je faire une vraie filature et faire en sorte d'être discrète et me déguiser ?

La perspective fit sourire Alex très franchement.

\- Un seul sourire et je te repèrerais même sous une fausse moustache et une perruque. Ces fossettes sont inoubliables.

\- Je suis flattée.

Effectivement, même si son teint était naturellement plus foncé que celui d'Alex, Maggie rougissait. Cette fille flirtait bien. Très bien même. Ou alors, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et c'était encore pire. Si Maggie se faisait des films et qu'Alex n'était pas du tout en train de flirter, elle allait devoir noyer son chagrin avec ce qui lui restait chez elle – une bière et un litre de jus d'orange si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle appréciait déjà Alex un peu trop et elles venaient juste de se rencontrer. Maggie était en train d'avoir un beau gros crush pour une inconnue.

\- Tu peux. Je… » Commença Alex avant de se raviser.

\- Tu ?

Maggie était totalement sous le charme. La voir bafouiller était… une adorable découverte.

\- Euh… C'est… » Alex laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle était en train de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. « Je… Non c'est ridicule.

Maggie était intriguée, Alex était gêné et elle se faisait vraiment de faux espoirs. Malheureusement, elle aimait bien souffrir et se faire des faux espoirs alors elle demanda :

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi. Je suis un futur membre de la police, tu peux avoir toute confiance en moi. Je te le promets.

\- Mais toi, peux-tu avoir confiance en moi ?

C'était idiot de retourner cette question, Alex cherchait juste à gagner du temps. Ses mains étaient légèrement moites et elle rêvait de se lever de sa chaise pour embrasser la fille qui lui faisait face. Alors, elle pouvait clairement essayer de gagner du temps. Elle était même prête à acheter du temps supplémentaire pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle n'était pas… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à une fille de cette manière… Ou bien ? Non, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Cat de cette manière. Ni à un garçon à bien y réfléchir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu une envie telle. Elle ne pensait à rien sinon embrasser cette inconnue et elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que cela lui ferait de l'embrasser. De juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de voir si cette envie en elle serait assouvie.

Mais que ferait-elle si cette envie perdurait ?

C'était aussi croire que Maggie voudrait bien qu'elle l'embrasse.

Elle pouvait dire non.

Elle pouvait partir en courant.

Et disparaitre comme elle était arrivée.

\- Tu es déjà sous surveillance, je te rappelle. Je veux sauver cet auteur, n'oublie pas.

Le clin d'œil que lui adressa Maggie était le signal de non-retour. Maggie flirtait avec elle, bon sang !

Elle n'avait qu'à lui poser la question.

\- Serais-tu d'accord… Je veux dire… Accepterais-tu que je t'embrasse ? Sur les lèvres.

La précision n'était peut-être pas nécessaire mais la rigueur toute scientifique d'Alex prenait parfois le pas quand elle était nerveuse. Et là, elle était nerveuse. Elle était même plus que nerveuse et elle avait envie de dire à Maggie d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alex Danvers refusa pourtant de céder à la panique et attendit bravement la réponse.

Maggie souriait et elle avait peur d'attraper une crampe aux zygomatiques à ce stade. Alex voulait l'embrasser, et elle lui demandait son consentement avec tellement de timidité que Maggie savait qu'elle craignait un refus catégorique – voir pire.

Or, la brunette était plus que consentante et si son vis-à-vis n'avait pas fait le premier pas, Maggie l'aurait fait avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Alex suivit le mouvement en la dévorant des yeux.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

Alex fixa les yeux de Maggie sans trop y croire. Elle venait de… Elle disait oui ? Vraiment ? N'osant y croire, elle demanda confirmation. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'elle ne prenait pas ses rêves pour la réalité avant d'embrasser Maggie.

\- C'est un oui, Sawyer ?

\- C'est un oui, Danvers.

Elles durent d'abord se lever et contourner la table. Puis Alex passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Ils étaient doux sous ses doigts et elle voulait vraiment prendre son temps. Maggie était plus petite qu'elle et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher d'Alex. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant.

Alex pensait qu'elle allait paniquer mais c'était presque naturel d'embrasser Maggie. Comme si elle avait juste attendu tout ce temps pour arriver enfin à ce moment précis dans son existence. Elle avait envie de sourire et de ne jamais plus jamais quitter cette bibliothèque. A la place, elle embrassa doucement les lèvres de Maggie qui approfondit le baiser avec aisance. Alex ne se fit pas prier et se laissa faire. Le souffle court, elles se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Waouw. Fit Maggie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne croyant pas en sa chance.

Un profond soupir parvint à ses oreilles et Alex releva un peu la tête pour observer la future criminologue. Maggie avait ses fossettes bien visibles et Alex ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser celle sur la joue droite.

Maggie Sawyer se sentit rougir. Ce geste était tellement intime et tendre, et elle venait pourtant d'embrasser cette fille, qu'elle avait envie de fondre dans ses bras.

Elle attrapa le pull au logo de l'université de National City qu'Alex portait pour la rapprocher un peu plus et la pousser contre la table. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'enfuie même si Alex ne semblait pas encline à fuir.

\- J'ai besoin de plus d'évidences à ton sujet. Tu permets que j'en collecte un peu plus. Juste au cas où. Ou sinon, je peux t'arrêter et t'emmener directement au poste le plus proche pour un interrogatoire, disons demain, le restaurant indien qui est entre le bâtiment des Sciences et celui des Lettres et Histoire ?

\- L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, Sawyer.

Ravie de cette réponse, Maggie s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
